


Fifty shades of Dora Tonks

by Stell94



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Pregnancy carvings, Romance, not chronological
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stell94/pseuds/Stell94
Summary: 50 scenes from Tonks life. 1/50 - Red and Green, pregnancy carvings can be surprising, especially in the middle of the night.





	Fifty shades of Dora Tonks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy carvings can be weird.

**Title** : Red and Green

**Author** : Stell94

**Word count** : 561

**Challenges** : _Are you crazy enough to do this_ , prompt no. 373 - (restriction) no time jumps; _Character diversity boot camp_ , prompt no. 6 - pie; _Fifty shades of_... - Dora Tonks

**Summary** : Pregnancy carvings in the middle of the night can be really surprising. No one knows this better than Tonks

**A/N** : Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, I'm just playing in her world. English isn't my native language, so I'll apologize in advance for all mistakes. If you find any feel free to send them to me by PM and I'll correct them. Not betaed.

ooooOOOoooo

She was hungry. She knew it was 3 am and she should let Remus sleep, but she wanted a pie. Cherry pie to be precise. And picked cucumbers, can't forget pickles cucumbers. She wanted to eat both, at the same time. Without waking Remus she went to the kitchen, hoping she would find her desired food there and wouldn't have to wake her husband. She spent over twenty minutes searching, but no such luck. Discouraged she looked in the last cabinet, and there in the back was the last glass of pickles, but no sight of her cherry pie. She magicked the jar open and, eating pickles, she walked back to the bedroom determined to get her pie.

\- Remus! - She poked him in the arm. He mumbled something in response, still sleeping. She poked him again, this time harder. - Remus, wake up! We run out of pie!

\- Whaaa...? - He wasn't fully awake yet, so Tonks decided to shake his arms to quicken the process.

\- We don't have any pie left!

\- Dora? Why do we need a pie in the middle of the night? Can it wait until the morning?

She though for a moment, munching on the next pickle, but in the end decided that no, it couldn't wait to morning. She said, pointing to her belly: - Sorry, but no. Our little one wants some and wants it now. I wouldn't wake you otherwise.

\- Ok, - She heard resignation in his voice - what flavour? And do you need anything else?

She smiled gratefully at him, as he get up from bed and changed into normal clothes.

\- Cherry flavored one. And buy pickles. Lot of pickles.

\- I'll find them for you. I shouldn't be gone long.

\- Thank you! You are the best husband in the world!

He smiled, kissed her and, with a caress to her belly, left to find her meal. Tonks, with her jar of pickles, moved to kitchen table. She was happy to sit down and munch on pickled cucumbers until Remus got back with her pie and more pickles. Which surprisingly took him less than 15 minutes, considering he had to find an open shop at three in the morning. He was back before she finished her jar, which was good as she wanted more. He put his purchase in front of her, sat on the other side of the table and watched as she started eating.

\- I have no idea how can you eat pickles and cherry pie at the same time, it doesn't look as good combination.

\- Try it, it's really good. - She put some of the cherry filling on the pickle and offered to him, but he declined.

\- No, thank you very much. I'll stick to more... normal combinations.

\- Suit yourself. - She shrugged and ate the pickle herself, immediately taking the next piece. She could feel his eyes on her, but that didn't discourage her in the slightest.

\- I'm going back to bed, don't stay up too long, ok?

\- I promise, as soon as junior has enough, I'll go back to bed. I love you - she added when he was almost out of the kitchen.

\- Love you both.

With a smile on her face she got back to her snack, knowing that no matter what, she would always have his love.


End file.
